I Told You Blaine Likes Football Players
by Alice Rocker
Summary: What REALLY happened that night of the championship game? Klaine. One-shot. Crack-ish, I think is the right description... Oh, and Wes and David randomly appear.


Disclaimer: Still not Ryan Murphy…*sighs*

There was 10 seconds left. Puck had managed to sneak around and score a safety while the whole "brains" epidemic was still going on.

However, there was no _way _they would be able to score in that short of a time. They were, however, close enough to kick a field goal.

If they could, they would win by one point. The problem was, their kicker, no matter how hard Coach Beiste tried to train him, sucked.

They were pretty much ready to give up when Mercedes had an idea. "Kurt used to kick for the football team. And wasn't he _really _good?"

Everyone looked at her incomprehensibly.

"But, that was by accident," Tina said.

"Yeah, I told his dad that he was on the football team," Brittany remembered for once.

"And so he came and bugged me about it and it turned out that he was really good…" Finn continued.

Everyone could practically hear the pieces of his brain click together to form something that sounded somewhat competent. "You don't think he would…do you?" Finn asked.

Mercedes shot him a look. "I'm sure he wouldn't mind."

"No way am I letting that homo back on the team!" Karofsky piped up.

"Shut it Karofsky," Sam shouted. "It's only for this one time. But, is that allowed, since he goes to another school?"

"They don't _know _he goes to another school, do they? You can't see who's who under all that football padding," Rachel pointed out.

"Yeah, just pretend he's some rookie who got a random, once in a life-time shot and turned out to be _really _good," Santana suggested.

"What do we do when they ask where he is next season?" Puck asked.

"He was tragically deceased in a car accident while trying to go and save some endangered species of bunnies, or something. Football players don't care about that anyway. All they know, is they won and that's all they care about," Santana chided, glaring over at Puck.

They all nodded and called Coach Beiste over. Mr. Shuester came trailing along too, as he seems to always be randomly there when people are talking.

They told them their plan. Mr. Shuester was incredulous.

"It…might just work," Coach Beiste decided. "Let's go get him."

Meanwhile, Kurt and Blaine were in the stands, freaked out about how the game was going to end. Well, Blaine was. Kurt was thinking about how he would much happier if Blaine would put his arm around him, or if had some nice, hot coffee. He was also wondering why the game had stopped suddenly.

"What's going on down there?" Kurt asked.

"McKinley called a timeout," Blaine explained.

Kurt looked at him.

"It's when you take a break to discuss which type of choreographic group of moves they're going to put on next so they can get the ball down into the end of the field to score an encore," Blaine tried to put it into Kurt's language.

"Ah," Kurt nodded. "They should stretch more."

Blaine rolled his eyes and was practically knocked over by Mercedes and Finn who had come sprinting up their row suddenly. "Gah!" Blaine exclaimed.

"Oh, hey Mercedes. Finn. Aren't you supposed to be taking a…time…out thingy or whatever?" Kurt asked.

"Kurt we need you," Finn said and with that, Mercedes started dragging him off.

Blaine was stunned for a minute before he started running after them. "Hey!" he called.

"Okay, so Kurt, if we can kick a field goal, than we could win the game," Finn explained.

"Huh?"

"If we get the ball through those poles over there by kicking it, then we win," Mercedes tried to explain.

"Oh, like a kick line?" Kurt struggled to understand. The problem was, he had no urge to fill his brain with pointless football plays, though somewhere at the back of his mind this term made a little sense.

Sam, who had started walking with them slapped his forehead. Blaine had also caught up by then. "Hey! What's going on?"

Wes and David appeared out of nowhere. (Nobody could explain how they were there, or why, or how they had appeared so suddenly.) "Oooh, Blaine! You got yourself some competition!" Wes exclaimed.

"Hey, Mercedes," David waved.

Mercedes smiled at him.

"Where did you guys come from?" Kurt asked, really wishing they would stop appearing randomly all the time.

"Kurt, we are _not_, as epically embarrassing as that would be for Blaine and his competition, Blondie and King Kong over there, we are _not _going to give you a sex talk in the middle of a foot ball field," Wes said.

"What?" Finn demanded.

"Who are these guys?" Sam asked.

"Wes and David," Mercedes muttered.

"Who seem to appear randomly," Blaine muttered.

"Everywhere we go," Kurt finished.

"They're finishing each other's sentences," David nudged Wes who nodded enthusiastically.

"Our awkward meter goes off," Wes explained. "And besides, we heard you guys were pretty good and wanted to watch some football."

"Okay, okay, we need to get moving guys if we want to make this work, Kurt will you do it?" Mr. Shuester ran up.

"With Blaine? Any day," Wes smirked.

Blaine stepped on his foot.

"Why is Blaine here?" Mr. Shuester asked.

Kurt was slightly confused about why Mr. Shuester was going on about football when he was a Spanish teacher, but oh well. "He came with me."

"And we followed them!" Wes announced.

"I _knew _that car behind us looked familiar!" Blaine exclaimed.

"Either way, Kurt are you ready?" Finn asked.

Kurt had managed to dredge up some of his old memories about football and kicking and all that crap, and had figured out about their plan. "Why not?" he shrugged.

"Ready for what?" Blaine asked.

Mercedes explained the plan to him and he blinked. "I thought you said you were a Cheerio?"

"I was. And on the football team for a short…time," Kurt said, remembering exactly _why _he had been on the football team. He began jogging towards the lockers, hoping to avoid the embarrassing conversation about that.

As Blaine followed him, David leaned over to Mr. Shue, "You know why Blaine likes football so much?"

Mr. Shue looked at him funny. "Do I know you?"

"David," Wes pointed to him and then to himself. "Wes. Currently trying to get Kurt and Blaine together for quite a few months. Anyway, he just likes to watch guy run around in tight pants."

"And now he gets to watch Kurt," David rubbing his hands together.

"Perfect," Wes grinned.

Mr. Shuester took a few steps back, followed by everyone else.

* * *

"Kurt, what's this about you being on the football team?" Blaine demanded.

Kurt had begun getting dressed, and he was slightly embarrassed about Blaine practically staring at him so he said, "Could you…um…maybe turn around so I can take my pants off and stuff?"

Blaine was very unhappy about this fact, but he just turned around. "Fine. But what is it?"

"Okay. Fine. I'll cave. I was on the football time for a short while. Not…purposely…" Kurt muttered, continuing to undress.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Blaine asked, peeking over his shoulder.

Kurt frowned. "No peaking, you pervert. Either way, I meant, I was forced onto the football team by accident."

"I know, but how?"

"Well, because my dad, he well…he received some…faulty information that I was on the football team, apparently," Kurt was dancing around the truth of what really happened. He did _not _want to tell Blaine about his dad catching him dancing to "Single Ladies."

"How though?"

"Curiosity killed that cat," Kurt chided, finally half dressed.

Blaine turned around to peak at him and immediately did a double take. Kurt's porcelain and perfect chest was completely bare. Blaine swallowed and said, "Guh."

"What?" Kurt asked, examining the padding. "How do you put this on? I forgot."

"I'll help!" Blaine volunteered, way too quickly considering there was no one else around, and then jumped up, accidently banging his head on a locker.

"Okay," Kurt and blushed and smiled. "Here."

Blaine took the large shoulder pads and began to place them on Kurt. "So what's that again about your dad and stuff?"

"Well he…kind of…caught me dancing," Kurt mumbled.

"Oh, really?" Blaine asked, helping Kurt put on the rest of the padding.

"I was wearing a sequined glove…" Kurt muttered, feeling his face growing warmer and warmer.

Blaine laughed, and helped Kurt pull on a jersey.

"And…a…unitard…." Kurt said the last part so quietly, Blaine wasn't sure if he'd heard him right.

"Did you say…a _unitard_, Kurt?" Blaine asked.

Kurt blushed, feeling like a moron for telling his crush all about this embarrassing incident. He nodded slightly.

"But how did he find about the football team thing?" Blaine asked.

"Well, Brittany was actually just trying to cover me-"

"Wait, Brittany was there too?"

"And Tina…"

Blaine just shook his head, but smiled. "But, why'd she try and cover for you?"

"I told you. Because my dad caught us dancing…and I kind of told him what I was wearing was a warm-up outfit, and then Brittany just…blurted it out. It's not her fault."

"I never said it was."

Kurt blushed and figured if he got any warmer, his hair would catch fire. And for once, he didn't really care. He kind was hoping that would happen…

"What were you dancing to?" Blaine asked.

"Er…what?"

"What were you dancing to, I asked."

"Er…" Kurt motioned Blaine closer and whispered the song name in his ear.

Blaine burst out laughing. He couldn't help himself. He could just _so _imagine that happening.

"You must think I'm a complete moron," Kurt put his head in his hands.

"No, no! I bet you look totally hot in that outfit," Blaine blurted accidently. He bit his tongue, thinking, _Bad Blaine! Bad! He is your _friend _and _ONLY _your friend! Remember our sessions? Friend. Mentor. Friend. Mentor. Mentor's do not tell friends that they probably looked hot it tight, probably clingy, totally sexy outfits…oh, God. I think I'm drooling._

Kurt however was thinking something like, _Did he just say he thought I would look hot? No way. I totally imagined that. He just a friend, no matter what you want. But he totally said that. No way. It didn't happen. Oh, I'm such a dork. Why'd I tell him that? Why didn't I just say it was a fling or something like that? He would have believed me! STUPID, STUPID, STUPID! YOU ARE A MORON! STOP STARING AT HIS perfect chest, and his amazing arms that look entirely too good in that sweater…_

"The worst part is, that's the only way I can kick that well," Kurt mumbled, unsure why he was admitting this.

"Wha?" Blaine asked, looking up from where his gaze had accidently drifted.

"By kicking to that song. I'm going to make an utter fool of myself all over again. And this helmet is totally going to mess up my hair," he huffed.

Blaine smiled. "Not at all. You'll be amazing out there. Courage, remember?"

Kurt, however, looked like he wanted to slug Blaine. Luckily, Puck came in saying that Kurt _really _had to get out there now and everything was ready.

And so Kurt walked out, convincing himself that he had made up the whole moment in his mind, and Blaine, after sitting there a minute, followed hurriedly after them, making sure he went through the whole, quite confusing concept of 'friend, mentor' again.

Outside on the field, the stress really sunk in on Kurt. He felt everyone staring at him. He managed to convince himself though, that this was for Kurt and for New Directions, and that he was strong and a diva and could do this.

Blaine was staring at his crush, who, even outfitted in large football gear looked quite amazing. He was quite interested to see where this was going.

Kurt took a deep breath and made the semi-mistake of looking over at the stands. Kurt managed to spot Mercedes and the rest of New Directions, along with Mr. Shue who all looked quite supportive. Wes, and David however were another story.

However, when the song started playing, he seemed to forget everything. He just slipped into his routine and went through with it. Before he knew it, his foot was connecting with the ball, the timer was going off, and the football was flying practically perfectly straight through the field posts.

Finn and a few other guys ran over and hoisted Kurt up before he had time to complain. The crowds were going crazy and Kurt's ear were ringing, after he finally got Finn to put him down, Mercedes and the rest of New Direction was tackling him, so he didn't have time to look for Blaine, the one person he really wanted to see's reaction.

Blaine for one, was completely shocked, and was not moving or saying anything. He was in complete shock. His mind was thinking entirely inappropriate things, and he couldn't stop staring at Kurt.

Finally, someone shoved him accidently and brought him out of his stupor. He managed to stumble his way over to Kurt who had finally managed to get out of the crowd after throwing his helmet off and accidently hitting someone in the head.

He saw Blaine walking towards him, looking like a zombie out of Thriller itself. Kurt blinked and blushed.

"Hey, Blaine," Kurt mumbled. Blaine just stopped in front of him and kind of stared.

Kurt was beginning to get uncomfortable when finally Blaine moved. He put his hand on Kurt neck and pulled him forward into a sweet kiss.

Kurt was quite surprised by this change of events, but still put his hands in Blaine's curly hair and pretended as if they were the only two people in the world.

Blaine came up for breath and leaned over to whisper in Kurt's ear, "Do you think you could dance like that for me again, only when we're more alone."

Kurt's eyebrows pulled together, but he let his devilish side show, "Only if you kiss me like that again."

"Deal," Blaine murmured, leaning in to kiss Kurt again. He had one hand on the small of Kurt's back, bringing him closer to him, and one hand on Kurt's waist.

Blaine broke the kiss and looked at Kurt who was breathing heavily.

Kurt smiled slightly at Blaine and began messing with his tie. "Let's go back to Dalton, eh?"

Blaine just nodded and said something that sounded like, "Guh…" and let Kurt lead him off the field by his tie.

Oblivious that practically everyone was staring at them.

And that Finn had run off the field screaming something about "MY EYES! MY EYES ARE BURNING!"

Wes leaned over to Mr. Shuester who was standing open mouthed and poked him, "I told you Blaine like football players."

**A/N: Okay, so, sorry. It just came into my mind while I was watching the Super Bowl episode and I wrote it down. It's kind of a fail, but I tried. Reviews make me smile. No flames please, no matter how bad it was. ;) (Holy Klaine, this is looooooong...=3)**


End file.
